I Told You So
by imagination-the drug
Summary: Fukazawa Miwa realized that she fell in love with her best friend, Hirako Shinji, but one hundred years ago they all disappeared. Driven by her loneliness, she joins covert ops, and a mission leads her back to them. When they meet again, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I Told You So.

_Beep beep beep. _My alarm clock goes off but I, once again, am lying in bed fully awake already. I let out a heavy sigh and force myself up. Whenever I try sleeping, I sleep for about two hours and then I wake up and never fall back to sleep. _Ugh! I need my energy for this mission! _I make it all the way to my mirror in the bathroom and cringe at the sight. My hair looked like some sort of small rodent nested in it, I had smeared make up around my eyes, and I had dark circles under my eyes. _Great._

After getting myself ready, I made my way to the kitchen. And as I eat breakfast, I receive a message from Omnitsukido:

_Update progress report immediately._

Again, I let out a heavy sigh. I hated missions in the real world. Headquarters bugs the hell out of you. I rolled my eyes and reply back:

_Progress report: still tracking subjects. Their spiritual pressure is still concealed well. I will contact you about any new progress in this case._

_Click._

I finish eating and set out to see Urahara Kisuke. I'd rather not go see that odd man, but he may have valuable information. I arrived at a small brown shack labeled 'Urahara Shoten.' _This is it._

I didn't even bother knocking, seeing as it was supposed to be a candy store. I scanned the room and saw a little girl with dark hair. She wore pigtails, a white t-shirt, and a pink skirt with sandals. _A mod soul? Kisuke has one of them working for him? _

"Oi! Get back to work!" a little red-haired boy shouted as ran to her and poked the little girl. _Another mod soul! _

He then noticed my presence as he looked over his shoulder.

"Uh, sorry, can I help you?" he asked, looking uninterested, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yes, I was looking for a man by the name of Urahara Kisuke."

"Oh uh, sure. I'll go get him." The boy answered and ran out of the room to fetch his boss. I scanned the cluttered dusty room. It looked like no one has _ever _touched the items on the shelves. _He should at least dust more often._

"Ah! Fukazawa-san. I was expecting you." He entered the room and started waving his fan in his face, which obscured my view.

"Kisuke-san, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Miwa? We've known each other long enough, haven't we?" I said, starting to get irritated.

"Hai, gomen nasai, Miwa-chan! Now, what is it that you need to talk with me about?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You know _exactly _what I am here to talk about!" I shouted.

"You still won't say their names?"

"_Fine_. I need to know the Vizards' location. I'm not here to apprehend them. We just need to talk to get their story straight."

"Yeah, right." I gave him another eye roll.

"So you won't tell me?"

"I would if I could. I have no idea where they are."

"Do you have any idea where they could be?"

"Nope." He smiled gleefully at me and waved his fan once more.

"Ah geez, this is going to be _really _troublesome." I whined.

"Thanks anyway, I guess. Later Kisuke-san."

He waved at me as I exited the building.

I started to walk towards the town. I needed to find a place to think. _Where could they be hiding? Kisuke must have given them gigais to conceal their spiritual pressure. If I was with them, where would we hide? It would have to be a place away from large crowds, so as not to disturb them when training. It couldn't be anything upscale, so maybe somewhere run down?_

Alright, so I have a vague idea of somewhere they might be, so I continued walking through the streets until I reached a neighborhood of abandoned storage units and office buildings. I kept scanning each building, looking for some trace of them.

I sighed and looked up to the sky, wiping my brow. _Where are you hiding, Shinji?_

Just as I looked down, a rickety old wooden building caught my eye. Pretty large, too. It could fit all of them.

I made my way to the entrance and I saw an orange force field. The energy from this kido spell was unique. The energy is the signature of its creator. It could only be Ushoda Hachigen. _I found you._

I took one more deep breath and stepped through the barrier.

A/N: Okay first chapter done. What do you think? Review or message me and tell me what you thought of it!


	2. Chapter 2

I Told You So.

Chapter 2

I walked through the doorway and there he was. Those hazel eyes locked with mine and all I could see was him. At that moment, my mind flew back to our days in Soul Society. I saw his long blonde hair and toothy grin. I saw him wearing a shihakusho and white haori. I could hear his smooth voice calling to me. Then his eyebrows furrowed together and he called out my name harshly.

_Miwa? Is that you? Miwa? Miwa. Miwa. Miwa! Miwa!_

I blinked and my mind snapped back to the present. My eyes scanned him up and down. Short blonde hair now, but same lanky build. His expression was a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Oh. Sorry." I still felt like I was in a fog.

"What the hell are ya doin' here?"

I took a deep breath and took a sudden interest in my feet.

My fists clenched.

_What was I supposed to say? I miss you. I love you, but I have to apprehend you and the rest of the vizards?_

Damn. A lump formed in my throat and I suddenly couldn't speak. I looked up at him and I thought of the time when we stood out in a distant field together. We loved to stargaze and we had to get away from the noise of other souls. We were sitting and relaxing when I felt his hand touch mine. I looked up at him and I saw the most serious expression. At the time, I didn't know exactly what it was. What the emotion behind that look was, what the feeling was that was making my stomach fly, the sudden magnetism between us. But now I understand exactly what it was. I fell in love.

My head jumped forward to the present. I realized I was supposed to say something.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Shinji?" I barely mustered up, and I worked up the courage to look in his eyes again.

"Yeah it has. What are ya doin here? Shouldn't ya be in Soul Society?" he was a bit concerned. I wasn't sure if it was for me or if he was weary of me.

"Yeah she should be! She should get the hell out!" Hiyori yelled.

_She was always the hot headed one. _

"Hiyori, she's our friend!" Shinji defended.

"Ugh! Stupid baldy! Don't you know that she joined Omnitsukido after we left? She's probably here to execute us! We need to kick her ass out!" Hiyori shouted, now on her two feet, hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"Is that true?" Shinji asked.

_Now he definitely doesn't trust me. Shit._

"Look, how about we sit down and talk about this," I said, hoping to avoid any conflict with them.

They are my friends after all. Or at least were.

"Pfft." Hiyori scrunched her nose at me.

"There ain't nothin to say anyways." Shinji said looking down.

"Please. I'm not here to do anything detrimental to your well being." I lied.

"Hiyori's right. That's a flat out lie. C'mon Miwa. Don' lie."

"Just hear me out. I've been residing in the world of the living for a few years now. There is no deadline unless my commander says so. I have to check in with them every so often, but my general mission is to locate you and make no action unless ordered to do so."

I swallowed hard. I hope they believe me. I really do. I don't want to haul their asses back. Not now.

"So why are you here?" Hiyori questioned.

"Because, I had to make sure it was you, and I…I guess I just wanted to see you all with my own eyes." I confessed.

I could feel all of their eyes on me. The anticipation was killing me.

Suddenly, I heard Hiyori's sword hit the scabbard. She relaxed her stance and sat down.

Just at this small gesture of acceptance, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright. C'mon in. We got some catchin' up ta do." Shinji invited me in and sent a small smile my way.

I returned the smile and strolled towards them.

_Sniffle, sniffle._

_Is someone crying?_

I looked up to the rafters to see none other than the eccentric, green haired former lieutenant, Mashiro. Tears were falling from her big eyes and her face was scrunched up in a rather painful way.

"MIWA-CHAN!" She blurted out suddenly and lunged toward me.

This took me by surprise and she totally took me down. I mean, she didn't just take me down, she tackled me and we slid to the other side of the room. Ouch.

_Geez, I'm really gonna feel that later! _

"If anyone was gonna tackle me, I thought it would be Hiyori, not you Mashiro." I told her, letting a little laugh escape my lips.

She began to laugh and roll around the floor. I propped myself up just in time to see Kensei roll his eyes.

" Mashiro! Stop that! You're annoying everyone!" Kensei scolded.

"Wah! Kensei's a meanie!"

I grinned at the ongoing scene. It was almost like back then. I closed my eyes.

When they opened we were back in Soul Society. Out drinking on our usual day. Always on Wednesdays, to celebrate hump day. After Kensei was finished yelling at Mashiro, he dragged her home. Next, Rose and Love leaned on each other and headed home. Lisa didn't drink much, so she was fine walking on her own. Shinji and I could hold our liquor pretty well, but I had a bit of a buzz that night. Shinji took me to his room and we lay on the bed next to each other. We both fell asleep, but I woke up during the night. The previous events flashed through my head. And I looked at Shinji's sleeping form. I lay on my side and looked at him. He didn't have such a bad body, a nice muscular chest and abs, but not too muscular. I decided to snuggle up next to his side, because I was a bit cold. And I will never forget his smell; a little sake mixed with…cologne? Yummy. I smiled and closed my eyes, but they snapped open once I felt a strong arm snake around me, to hold me close. I remember that feeling in my stomach. After that point, I wasn't thinking consciously anymore. I moved up and propped myself up on my knees and looked down at him. I leaned forward and hovered just above his face. I was so close I could smell his breath. I remember the feeling of goosebumps on my skin against his warm body. My lips tingled for his. Part of me wanted his eyes to snap open and the other part wanted him to stay oblivious in his slumber. My hand moved to cup his cheek. I kept inching closer and closer until our noses brushed against the other's. And that's when my body gave out; I collapsed on him, crying. I didn't realize how tired I was. From all of the hours of relentless training and the drinking and trying to kiss him drained me of energy. I slowly drifted off to sleep, but the last thing I remember was a tear sliding down my cheek as his hand intertwined with mine.

_Miwa…..Miwa? Miwa!_

"Miwa! Look out!" I hear Rose yell.

My eyes snapped open to see a figure jumping at me with a katana in hand.

My eyes widened.

_Why did I have to doze off now, of all times! I let my guard down for a second and…_

Just my luck.

**A/N: There's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**A special thanks to xLilim and Woopa for their previous reviews.**

**Please review and I will update as soon as I can! **


	3. Chapter 3

I Told You So.

Chapter 3

The figure seemed to move in slow motion. My body felt so tired, and didn't want to move.

_Dammit._

100 years ago, this enemy probably would have either killed me or wounded me fatally, but since I joined Omnitsukido, my shunpo skills have heightened greatly. I dodged the attack just in time. Breathing heavily, I looked up at my attacker.

"Almost gotcha."

I looked up to a woman about my age. She had short blonde hair with pale skin and soft green eyes. Her thin lips curved downward to create a definite pout. She seemed pretty disappointed.

"I have to admit, I thought you had me there too." I added, standing up and smirking a bit. "Who are you?"

She smiled big and said, "I am Watanabe Maiko and I am here on orders from Omnitsukido headquarters. You are hereby suspended until further notice."

My breath hitched in my throat. I was caught. They know that I am here. And I didn't contact them first. I'm in deep shit. I should have been more careful…

_Damn. This can't end here! _

"Look Watanabe-san, I just found them, I didn't intentionally not contact headquarters."

"Oh, really? Then that wasn't you leisurely napping on the ground in the presence of the subjects you were ordered to apprehend!"

I opened my mouth to defend myself, but she interrupted me.

"You have broken protocol and disobeyed direct orders from the captain herself! Therefore, it is my duty to bring you back to headquarters immediately." She explained, with her eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. I could tell she was really conflicted.

"You don't have to do this." I shook my head at her.

"I don't want to do this anymore than you do, Miwa. But I have a job to do. If you did yours, then we wouldn't be here right now!" Maiko cried. Her eyes were opened now. As I looked at her, I expected hatred, but her eyes betrayed her. They shouted out in pain.

"You're right. I should have just done my job. But I can't."

I looked behind me to the Vizards. My eyes locked with Shinji's and I tried to read his expression, but he was totally unreadable. I turned back to my original position and looked at her with determination.

"You want me to literally exterminate functional shinigami? How can you suggest such a thing, Maiko!" I shouted, now completely infuriated.

"Don't you remember? Back in Soul Society, we were all friends! Remember, Maiko? We all would go out drinking on Wednesdays. You would find any other excuse to go drinking and put off your paperwork. You made me laugh. You made everyone smile. Don't you remember? The times when we were _happy!_ Look at them, Maiko! You can't even look at them can y-"

"Of course I can't!"

I looked at her as tears ran down her cheeks. My eyes softened at this.

"I can't because then I _will _think about the past. You have to let it go, Miwa. It was the _past._ Get your head out of the clouds and back into present day. It doesn't matter that they were our friends! It doesn't matter that I loved Kaien, that you loved Shinji, or that we were best friends! None of it matters. All those nights of partying, laughing, sparring…it doesn't matter anymore!"

At that moment, I felt as if my hear fell into my stomach. How could you just let that go? Years of friendships and relationships can't just vanish.

_That's because it doesn't happen like that. She hasn't accepted it either._

I felt my face twist into anger. How can she betray us like this, _me_ like this? We have been friends ever since I remember. How can she look at all of us here and still try to carry out orders?

"You're disgusting, Maiko!" I felt my fists clench. "How can you say that to me?"

"…Because it's the truth. I don't like it either, but it is what it is. No matter how either of us feels, you are still coming back with me."

"No I'm not. I'm not leaving them. Unlike you, I have some sense of loyalty." I retorted.

"Tch. Is that right?"

"I don't want to fight you, but please, Maiko. Don't report me."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"…Because…I know you're curious, aren't you?"

She looked surprised.

"Like I said, it doesn't-"

"Oh, shut up and get over here." I sent her a small smile.

"Oh, and now I'm supposed to throw my career away for you?"

I chuckled.

"No. Not _just _for me. For them, too."

I turned to look at said people. This time, when I looked at Shinji, I was definitely sure of what he was thinking. Of what everyone was thinking, as I scanned the crowd. They were grateful.

"Hey." Love interrupted.

Both of our head's snapped in his direction.

Maiko whispered, "Taichou."

"Not anymore, fukutaichou."

"Sorry, force of habit." She sent him an apologetic smile. "And I am not your fukutaichou, either."

"Heh, sorry. Force of habit." He grinned. But his usual comical demeanor took a sharp turn. "So, you think that everyone here doesn't matter?"

She gasped. "It's not that…I didn't mean…I guess I just…" she stumbled on her words, thinking of the right words to say.

"…didn't know what I was saying, and I really want to stay and eat dinner!" Mashiro blurted out, finishing Maiko's sentence for her. She suddenly appeared behind Maiko and gave her a bone-crushing, air-restricting bear hug.

I started laughing uncontrollably at the shock on Maiko's face. Priceless. Leave it up to Mashiro, the comic relief.

"D-d-d-din-ner s-sounds n-nice." She let out.

"Yes!" Mashiro shouted and jumped up and down. "Me and Hachi will go get it!" She grabbed Hachi as they zoomed out of the warehouse.

I smiled as I watched the situation they left in their wake.

Love immediately started to converse with Maiko. Her eyes glittered with admiration for her former captain, just like back in Soul Society. Lisa was reading one of her 'magazines', Kensei was re-bandaging his wrists, and Hiyori and Shinji were fighting again.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Thanks for that," Rose said, smiling warmly at me.

"Well, it was the least I could do." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Since we're drawing nearer and nearer to the war…we can't have you taken out beforehand, now can we?" I said smiling at him.

"No, we can't." He put his hand on my shoulder, and then we started talking about everything that has happened since we last saw eachother.

After dinner, everyone wandered around and Shinji took this opportunity to talk to me.

"That was some pretty gutsy stuff ya said out there."

I looked over to him, then to the ground.

"Yeah, well, it was the least I could do."

"Heh. Come 'ere. Let's take a walk, eh?"

He put his arm around me as we walked out of the warehouse together.

"Where are we going?" I asked, curious.

"Somewhere where we can talk without being interrupted."

All of the sudden, he shunpo'd to a nearby park. I turned to look at him.

"So what is it that you neede-"

I was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing down on mine.

After that, I wasn't even thinking anymore. My eyelids slipped shut and I fell into another world.

Our lips moved at a perfect rhythm. The kiss was passionate. Fiery, but sweet. There was feeling and emotion behind the kiss. Love and need. I'm not exactly sure how long the kiss was, but at some point we had to break for air. I panted a little bit and looked up at him.

"So that's what you wanted to talk about." I said, a little dazed from probably the best kiss I have ever received.

He chuckled and smiled at me. "And something else. How-"

His head suddenly snapped over to his left.

I turned my head in the same direction and saw _exactly _what he was looking at.

_Oh my God. That bastard…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism welcomed. Please keep reviewing. I really appreciate it! Thank You!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

I Told You So.

I shut my eyes. I could feel my eyebrows twitch, and I think Shinji was feeling somewhat the same as I. I mean, good GOD. I finally get a moment, and this idiot has to make an appearance now? Of all times! I mean seriously, this guy really needs to work on his timing.

"Kisuke." I said coldly.

Shinji just sent a dark scowl his way. Kisuke laughed nervously.

"Well," he stammered, scratching the back of his head, "I, uh, see that I've, um, it's, um, a bad time. I'll come back later. Bye!" He practically sprinted away. Oh. NO. He is _not_ getting away with ruining my moment. I started to take off, but Shinji stepped in front of me, and before I knew it, had Kisuke by the back of that dark green jacket. I gave a snicker. He seemed to be more annoyed than angry, and looked to have him by the collar effortlessly.

"I'm sorry, I really am!" Kisuke explained, head bowed in defeat.

I pouted my lip.

"Well, now that you're here, what do you want?"

"There's something that might be of interest to you."

"I'm listening."

"I have been monitoring reiryoku in the area, and my research has yielded something quite unique. I suggest you see it for yourself."

* * *

That night, I stayed at my own place, despite Shinji's pleads for me to spend the night with him. I got in and out of the shower in a record ten minutes! As I walked through Karakura town, I scanned the landscape and architecture. I came to realize how attached I am to this town. Hopefully, I'll be able to reside here permanently.

As I turned the corner, a small brown shack came into view. A sign was hanging on it that read 'Urahara Shoten'. I was excited: I'll give it to the guy that he has some talent. The kid's a scientific genius. But I was also anxious. In a bad way. The fact that it was 'unique' and also that it pertains to me, makes me a little more than nervous. But I held my breath and knocked on the store's door. No one answered, so I slid the door open a crack and peered in. I smiled at the make-shift candy store.

_How clever._

"Hello? Anybody home?"

Suddenly, the little girl I saw in the shop a day or two prior to the current visit, runs into the room, with the little fire-headed boy trailing close behind. When he caught up to her, he rubbed his fist on the top of her head. She yelped out in pain and I'm sure, annoyance as well.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat in the most obvious way. The two turned to look at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"I believe Urahara-san is expecting me. Tell him Fukazawa Miwa has arrived."

"No need! Ururu. Jinta. Would you please leave us?"

They nodded and were gone in a flash.

"So what is it that was so unique, but also, somehow involves me?"

"Ah. Yes. Through my routine scanning of the atmosphere here, I found a very unique spirit particle. I've never seen it before. I thought that maybe you could help me to identify it."

I followed Kisuke through a hallway. We turned a few corners and arrived at his normally messy looking lab.

_He hasn't changed one bit._

Kisuke turned on his master computer and typed a series of codes. It was a combination of letters and numbers. I didn't understand it at all and hoped I wouldn't be looking at any code. I assumed he already knew this, so I waited for something to come on the screen that I would vaguely recognize. Slowly, a model of said spirit particle came to life. As I examined it, I found it to be familiar. I felt as though its name was on the tip of my tongue; I recognized it. I knew what it was! But what was it called?

"What are you thinking? Do you know what it is?"Kisuke inquired.

"I do recognize this particle. I feel like I've seen it before…but I can't quite get the name out. It's so familiar! That organized structure, the shape, the bonds that adhere the individual ions together…I just can't put my finger on it. I'm sorry."

I thought on it for a few minutes.

"Wait, where did you find this again? Was it concentrated in a certain area or spread out?"

"Evenly spread out. It was floating around with other reiryoku. It didn't seem hostile at all, and so I almost let it pass because it seemed so unthreatening, so ordinary."

"What made you change your mind?"

* * *

"Hey." greeted Shinji as I entered the warehouse.

"What's up." I said calmly, sending a grin his way.

"How was-"

_Whap!_

Hiyori interrupted his sentence with a foot in the face. I tried to hold in my laughter, but I let out a hearty laugh and held my stomach, trying to cease my giggles. Shinji looked up at Hiyori.

"What da hell was that fer?"

"Fer interrogatin' the poor girl. She just got here! But you ain't got time ta suck face wit yer girlfriend, either. Ichigo's down there, and he won't do anything until you get down there. He wants ta ask ya somethin."

I could feel a blush engulf my face in heat and I must have turned ten shades of red at her comment. However, Shinji wasn't even affected! Figures.

"Alright, alright. I'm comin'." He said, getting himself up off the floor.

"Look, I…"

"Duty calls." I finished for him.

"Yeah, well ya could come with me, if ya want ta." He asked hopefully.

"Sure, what the heck, eh?" I said, smiling at him.

As we walk down the stairs, he added, "Ya could really give the kid a run for his money."

"Tch. I could give him _way _more than that! I can put his ass through the wall. Maybe I'll take him off Hiyori's hands for a while."

We both smiled at each other and at this moment, I wanted to be closer to him...I felt so drawn to him, but I decided against contact in order to avoid an awkward scene. I looked ahead once more.

* * *

As we entered the underground training area, all I saw was rock and sky. I was admiring the barren landscape, which oddly enough resembles the training grounds in Soul Society and Kisuke's Shop, when I heard a noisy boisterous voice. My eyes swept to a teenage boy with a full head of bright _orange _hair. Yeah. This is Ichigo. Oh boy. I can already tell he's a hot headed guy. Yelling at everyone to get Shinji down there. Sheesh.

"Oi." I said, quite loudly. "Why don't you shut your mouth for a second? The level of loudness is totally unnecessary."

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

I chuckled.

"My name is Fukazawa Miwa. But at the moment, I'm just trouble for you." And with that I nodded at Hiyori for her permission and flash stepped his way.


End file.
